Harry Potter Fanfiction Mina
by Swagger Than You
Summary: Mina was only trying to do her homework... she honestly didn't think she'd be sent off to some other realm, even if it was to save her crush... But she'd stay there and protect him. She could certainly care less if she died. Well... perhaps that was just the fate awaiting her.


**Sorry about them all being the cliché house of Gryffindor… I just thought it seemed to suit all of them better, really; it seemed to go with their personalities. So, with that out of the way... Enjoy ;) !**

 **Words in _italics_ either means what Mina is thinking or just the emphasis on the word(s).**

All was quiet in the common room. Mina was working on some Transfiguration homework assigned by their teacher, which was a little complex for just fourth-years.

Lucas, another boy, was working on it too; he would frequently go to Mina and ask for help, but he was on the other side of the room. Mina was concentrating on the part about self-transfiguration (Well… yes, they do have a complicated teacher) when she was distracted by movement near the portrait hole.

"Come _on_ , Zoey! It's just two people! Too busy working to even notice us, I'm certain."

Mina pretended to be working very hard and not eavesdropping. What were they talking about? Did they have a secret? Curiosity got the best of Mina; _follow them,_ her instincts told her, _just see what's going on… then you can go back. OK? It's fine… you're just curious. They_ are, _after all, just fourth-years like you. How much trouble could they be getting into?_

But then, it was probably near midnight. Sure, wandering halls at Hogwarts _was_ a forbidden action unless you were going to the bathroom or there was an emergency of some sort, but nowadays students just waited until mornings.

It seems as if anyone leaves their common rooms at dark that they'd go missing, to never be found again. So sure, this would be risky business, but in a group…

Mina sighed quietly. She liked one of the boys that was going on this trip, so she was obviously wanting to go.

"Alright; they aren't paying attention… so I guess that means we can go."

Zoey looked uncomfortable about what her friend had just said. "Well…

OK, fine, have it your way _again_ , Mark…"

"Let's go, you two," said the third person. Ian was shaking his head, but then they exited through the portrait hole.

Mina scrambled after them right away, excited to see where they were going.

Mina had followed the three until they'd reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They had walked in utter silence. She watched them from behind a bush; Zoey sighed. "Alright… this is it. We could die here... "

"Right, well, there's no turning back anymore." Mark gazed up at the trees. His voice showed his fear. But then, Zoey was making things sound kind of scary. So…

''Right; OK, were we followed?''

Zoey shook her head. "Go back to the common room, Lucas… I know you followed us. You always do."

Lucas slowly stood up from a bush opposite Mina; it surprised her. Where had he come from?

Lucas muttered, "Look, Zoey…! I don't want you hurt!"

"Stop it! Lucas, I don't want you hurt! This mission was never meant for you… you never trained up for it anyways."

"He's strong, though… Zoey, maybe it's a good idea to let him come…?"

Zoey hesitated. Then, she finally agreed, and they set off once again… clearly they didn't suspect Mina to be there.

They headed out through the Forbidden Forest, just up to a portal. Wait-a portal?! It was inside the mouth of the jutting yet smooth tall rock. They all seemed too tense to speak.

At last, Lucas breathed in awe, "What _is_ it?"

Mark spoke before Zoey could. "It's a portal, Lucas. It is where all of those missing students have disappeared into… we must kill the demon before he takes everyone!"

But there was something that seemed quite out of place , to Mina, it just felt… well, somehow _odd_. It certainly didn't feel right, that was for sure. _A trap…?_

"Well… let's just go and get this over with, OK, friends?" said Ian, gazing intently upon the portal.

"I want my sister back… Isabella, please don't be dead…" muttered Mark. The four of them leapt through the portal; once they'd gone, Mina scrambled to it's entrance to see it up close. She could hear their voices from outside the portal. "It looks identical to the Forbidden Forest, but that's all we know for sure," Ian was saying.

Lucas said, "No duh!"

"Shh!"

"Alright, so-keep your guard up, you guys-"

There was a shriek of terror. Lucas cried, "ZOEY! NO!" and then terror seemed to rise upon them

" _STUPEFY!_ " shrieked Mark. They were all gasping for breath.

"ZOEY! PLEASE! NO-DON'T BE- dead…" Lucas's cries trailed slowly off. There was a few seconds of pause.

"Take her back to the castle! Madam Gray will be able to take care of her! She'll be fine if you take her to Madam Gray!"

Hiding herself on the other side of the portal, Mina watched as Lucas sprinted off with Zoey's limp figure on his arm.

How dangerous even _was_ this place?

Mina glanced at the portal. "Right...she will be fine," muttered Mark. "I say, fine…"

Ian sighed. "Let's go…"

Mina heard their footsteps disappearing, and once they had almost completely disappeared she leaped through the portal herself.

Yes, well, it _was_ no different from the Forbidden Forest outside… so…

Mina followed the boys as fast as she could without being spotted, for she would like to just see what was up and then go back. She watched them, until they left the Forbidden Forest-like place.

Outside of the Forest-like place, it was the exact same as the Hogwarts grounds; same castle and all.

The boys looked a little lost.

"To the castle…?" Mark suggested.

"No… let's just stay here and have a good time…"

All three jumped (Mark, Ian and Mina). "Wha…" muttered Ian.

A cloud appeared, and a man on top of it.

"It's you; the cruel ruler of this place, no mistake!" yelled Mark.

"Yes…" murmured the man, sitting down comfortably on his cloud. "That's me."

'No mistake'? This man looked like just an ordinary Muggle! Black hair, jeans, sweater, hands behind his back… what…?! How could _this_ be such a cruel ruler?

His eyes were narrowed to slits and he had a wicked smile. "Well, you wouldn't say no if I did...THIS!" He pulled his hands out to reveal a little girl in a Hogwarts robe, likely second or third-year-she was unconscious.

"ISABELLA!" shrieked Mark. "GIVE HER BACK! RIGHT NOW!"

"Pfft…" muttered the man. "Make me, or else she gets this…"

He pointed his finger at a wolf-like creature behind him. Green sparks flew right out of the tip of his fingers. The wolf squealed in agony, then dropped dead, glittering red eyes showing signs of merciless pain.

"No… ISABELLA!" cried Mark. "STUPEFY! STUPEFY-STUPEFY-STUPEFY-"

But the Muggle-like man was a fantastic dodger.

"How tragic!" the man laughed. "I'm tearing up already!"

"STUPEFY-STUPEFY-"

The Stunning Spell shot in every direction. Mina looked on in shock. The man created a web to block Mark's path, and attacked Ian; then he went back to Mark… he was certainly skilled…

The man laughed wickedly and shot purple sparks Mark's way. Mark dodged, but his foot was attacked and now entangled in webs.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" yelled Ian, but the man dodged his attack; with that moment off-guard, yellow sparks flew at him from Mark's wand.

"ISABELLA! GIVE HER BACK, GIVE MY SISTER BACK! NO!" But the Muggle-like apparent ruler man shot purple sparks at him, and then Mark was covered in webs.

While he occupied Mark by entangling him in slimy webs, the Muggle-like man went for Ian.

Mina stared, horror-struck, at Ian and then the man. _No…_

Green sparks flew out of the tip of his finger. Mina couldn't believe it; Ian was staring at him, way too afraid to move.

Mina jumped out from the bushes. She panted with the sudden effort to sprint likely faster than ever before. She stood in front of Ian, arms held out as a means of blocking him from the spell.

"M-Mina…?!" Ian gasped.

Suddenly, a burning, at the same time piercing pain shot at her, and she felt as if everything was being pierced by sharp stones and being set on fire…

Mina fell dead on the ground, suffering extreme pain.


End file.
